


Lacjum

by le_mru



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Shaw Kendra Calista *2213 †2241 numer identyfikacyjny 706541; porucznik, absolwentka Uniwersytetu im. Demostenesa Starszego w Caprica City 2236, Wyższej Szkoły Wojennej 2239, w służbie łącznościowej na BS Pegasus VI.2241~»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacjum

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na X fikaton na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/).

 

1.

 

Oto kim jest: dwoma linijkami w rejestrze osobowym Floty Kolonialnej.

 

«Shaw Kendra Calista *2213 †2241 numer identyfikacyjny 706541; porucznik, absolwentka Uniwersytetu im. Demostenesa Starszego w Caprica City 2236, Wyższej Szkoły Wojennej 2239, w służbie łącznościowej na BS _Pegasus_ VI.2241~»

 

To nie tak miało być, zupełnie nie tak. Nie myśli o tym w tej promiennej sekundzie przed śmiercią, chociaż myśl ta faktycznie pojawi się raz czy drugi, kiedy będzie leżała w kałuży własnej krwi na korytarzu basestara, ściskając w ręku wyzwalacz zapłonu bomby o mocy czterdziestu megaton. A kiedy umrze, rozpryśnie się na atomy, zostanie organicznym pyłem gwiezdnym, skrawkiem kosmosu, tak daleko od domu.

 

Przygnębiające to, myśli, leżąc na swojej koi w kwaterach oficerskich i patrząc na zdjęcie Lacjum przywieszone nad pryczą. Ale co może nie być przygnębiające, skoro dryfują samotnie w czerni i sprawdzają, jak daleko pozwoli im się posunąć Kodeks Wojenny (był już korpus egzekucyjny, tortury i sąd wojenny – w pełnym majestacie prawa oczywiście admirał Cain, Kendra po jej prawicy, Fisk i Thorne po lewej stronie, nad nimi godła Dwunastu Kolonii, grzesznicy u ich stóp). Nie tak miała wyglądać jej kariera. Miała odsłużyć dwa lata na battlestarze, a potem wrócić na Picon i dostać jakąś przytulną posadkę w dowództwie, piąć się powoli po szczeblach ku stopniowi kontradmirała, a na starość kupić sobie dom nad Morzem Błękitnym i spędzać czas, czytając klasyków na tarasie z ładną młodą pielęgniarką, która będzie podawać jej herbatę.

 

To należało już do katalogu rzeczy nieodwołalnie straconych, podobnie jak Lacjum – długie maszty morskich jachtów na tle lazurowego nieba, wieżowce miasta w tle, klify pochylające się groźnie nad zatoką, odległe wzgórza w oddali. Albo jej uniwersytet: dopóki tam uczęszczała, nie znosiła tego miejsca; w Szkole Wojennej, kiedy kazali jej pucować buty i uczyć się teorii wojskowości, zaczęła tęsknić. Szkoła Wojenna nie była jej pomysłem – na trzecim roku filologii klasycznej miała tyle czasu, że zaczęła się nudzić, a wuj Christian, emerytowany pułkownik piechoty zmechanizowanej, podrzucił jej pomysł szkolenia oficerskiego.

 

Po filologii klepie się biedę, a stary gemenoński do niczego się nie przydaje. Kendra miała jednak wątpliwości co do decyzji o wstąpieniu do wojska, mimo że wiadomo: nie wolno deptać flagi, pluć na godło, a do hymnu trzeba stać na baczność; Order Odwagi to coś, co się liczy; istnieje coś takiego jak bezwzględna racja stanu. Armia miała być uhonorowana jej decyzją o zaciągnięciu się. Armia miała potrzebować młodych, ambitnych ludzi, którym nie w głowie były śrubki, sprzęgła i karabiny. Armia potrzebowała kogoś takiego jak Kendra.

 

Daleko, bardzo daleko od tamtego miejsca słucha chrapania Thorntona. Twardy jest sen sprawiedliwego. Na zegarku jarzy się godzina zbyt późna, by być na nogach, i za wczesna, by wstać; Kendra odrzuca koc, odsuwa zasłonkę, stawia bose stopy na zimnym pokładzie _Pegasusa_. Na palcach idzie do szafki, drżącymi rękami (schodzi z niej ostatnia dawka praksyny) otwiera szafkę. Pod cywilnymi ubraniami, których nigdy już nie założy, leży tom starych eposów taurońskich. Czyta je czasem podczas grobowej wachty, owinięta kocem, z małą lampką palącą się nad głową, jak kiedy miała trzynaście lat.

 

_Łódź Lików wraz z Orontem, przed jego oczyma,_

_Ogromny bałwan, który pod niebo grzbiet wzdyma,_

_Uderza z tyłu; sternik, strącon bez pamięci,_

_Głową w dół spada, — łódź zaś po trzykroć nurt skręci_

_W lej wirów i gwałtowną paszczęką w głąb chłonie._ [1]

 

Tak było.

 

2.

 

«Shaw, Kendra Calista *2213 †2241 r.s.r., major Floty Kolonialnej, absolwentka filologii klasycznej na Uniwersytecie im. Demostenesa Starszego na Caprice oraz nawigacji na Wyższej Szkole Wojennej na Piconie, od 2241 r.s.r. w służbie na BS _Pegasus_ , prawa ręka adm. Heleny Cain, następnie szef sztabu dla kmdr. Lee Adamy, poległa bohatersko w starciu z jednostką wroga, pośmiertnie odznaczona Orderem Odwagi.»

 

Pamiętała ze szkoły opowieść o chorążym Stahlu, którą namiętnie odtwarzano na każdym apelu z okazji Dnia Weterana. Bohaterski chorąży Stahl, niedoświadczony, młodziutki pilot raptora, sierota, który stracił swojego ECO i został sam w obliczu przeważających sił wroga, nie wrócił na swój okręt, tylko nowatorskim manewrem wyprowadził flotę przeciwnika w pole i za to został mianowany od razu na kapitana i dowódcę eskadry. Oczywiście, nigdzie nie wzmiankowano słowem, że taki rzeczywisty Stahl skończyłby marnie, jako pył kosmiczny albo jedna z tych mumii siedzących za sterami statków unoszących się w wiecznym dryfie gdzieś w odmętach kosmosu. Wszyscy cieszyli się i klaskali, kiedy uczeń bądź uczennica grający Stahla wracali w aureoli triumfu, przechytrzywszy wroga, a głównodowodzący _Hypatii_ wręczał mu insygnia kapitańskie. Na _Pegasusie_ tak to nie wyglądało.

 

Przeprowadzając się do kwater szefa sztabu, Kendra zrywa zdjęcie Lacjum ze swojej koi, ale nie wiesza go już nad biurkiem. Żadne słabości nie są mile widziane, a to samo, co denerwuje ją w komandorze Adamie, powinna wykluczyć u siebie. W tym zbędny sentymentalizm.

 

Leży na pryczy w ciszy zakłócanej tylko pracą silników i zastanawia się, jakby wyglądał jej pogrzeb. Czy przemawiałaby na nim Kara Thrace? Pewnie tak, chyba że na mównicę wpuściliby Williama Adamę i wszyscy by posnęli. Tego by nie chciała, już wolałaby Thrace, Thrace wiedziała, co jest na rzeczy. Potem hymn Kolonii, luk się zamyka i owinięte flagami trumny szybują w nieznane; widziała to już wiele razy. Hoshi pakuje jej rzeczy do kartonu i zamyka w schowku razem z osobistymi parafernaliami reszty poległych oficerów _Pegasusa_ , skąd po pewnym czasie do drugiego obiegu zabierają ubrania i mundury, odpruwszy uprzednio naszywki z nazwiskami. Albo: Thrace zabiera jej rzeczy, jak dyktuje tradycja _Galactiki_ , do mesy, gdzie podlegają one aukcji, a potem obala w jakimś ciemnym kącie flaszkę, może nawet żałując, że nigdy nie dosiadła się do Kendry przy śniadaniu, woląc towarzystwo Marcii Case i reszty swojego kawaleryjskiego towarzystwa.

 

Do jej kwater wprowadzi się ktoś nowy – może nawet ta panna stojąca zwykle na głównej konsoli łącznościowej w CIC _Galactiki_. Życie pójdzie do przodu, major Kendra Shaw nigdy nie wraca w dębowej skrzyni do domu.

 

Po chwili wstaje i przechadza się po pokoju, w samych majtkach, bo nie musi się już martwić o postronnych. Po Garnerze została samotna bluza dresowa wisząca w szafie i zdjęcie jakiejś kobiety: żony, może siostry albo innej krewnej, zatknięte za ramę tablicy korkowej nad biurkiem. A Adama zastanawiał się, czemu nie szanowała ani Fiska, ani Garnera. Żeby chociaż tego dożyli.

 

Z tyłu zdjęcia napisane jest: _Wielu szczęśliwych powrotów – Philippa._ Kendra wyrzuca zdjęcie do śmieci. Nie potrzeba im teraz żadnej innej rodziny, niż w tej chwili mają; w tym jednym historyjka o chorążym Stahlu miała rację.

 

Tak jest.

 

3.

 

«Shaw Kendra Calista, 706541, ur. 28 p.k., pułkownik Floty Kolonialnej. Absolwentka filologii klasycznej na Uniwersytecie im. Demostenesa Starszego (St. Caprica) i nawigacji na Wyższej Szkole Wojennej (Picon), w służbie na BS _Pegasus_ od 2 r.p.k. Bohaterka b. o wyzwolenie Nowej Capriki, b. w Mgławicy Jońskiej, b. w Pasie Asteroidów, zasłużona kombatantka II wojny cylońskiej.»

 

Nie ma żadnych bogów, nie ma żadnego odkupienia. Można bawić się myślą, że jakiś wielki demiurg decyduje o być czy nie być, ale na dłuższą metę widać, że nie ma żadnego większego planu. O wierze decyduje strach: że po śmierci okaże się, że popełniło się błąd, że może trzeba było odpokutować w porę, oddać ostatnią koszulę biednemu, puścić ofiarny dym, naprostować ścieżki.

 

Można uwierzyć w zawiłe przepowiednie pół-szalonych proroków, znaki i omeny. Albo w moc nauki. Ewentualnie w dziejową sprawiedliwość. W surowym świecie przekonań Kendry nie ma miejsca na żadne z tych zapatrywań: otworzyła ogień do cywili, patrzyła przez szybę na sponiewieraną Ginę Inviére, podpisała się pod aktem zgonu Jurgena Belzena, pierwszego szefa sztabu admirał Cain, i to było złe, oczywiście, ale ona nadal tu jest, a oni nie.

 

Na przekór przepowiedni hybrydy trzyma się Starbuck; to jej dotąd nie zawiodło. Ze zniszczenia _Pegasusa_ wyszła wprawdzie bez szwanku, ale tylko z mundurem na grzbiecie i scyzorykiem w kieszeni. Adama podarował jej książkę, a Starbuck podkoszulek, więc w podkoszulku teraz sypia, a książkę trzyma pod materacem, bo nie potrafi jej ani przeczytać, ani oddać.

 

Opuścili znajome przystanie planety-przystanku. Prawdopodobnie czeka ich jeszcze osiem lat tułaczki – a przynajmniej tym przekonaniem dzieli się często z załogą, a jej stoicki spokój staje się wręcz legendarny. Chciałaby im podsunąć dzieła klasyczne, ale po pierwsze nie ma ich już drukiem, a po drugie uważa za gromadę profanów. Nie ma już wśród nich bohaterów, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek byli.

 

Leży w swojej pryczy, patrząc w sufit i słuchając, jak Louis Hoshi masturbuje się na wspomnienie porucznika Gaety. Niewykluczone, że jest jeszcze szansa na starość i na taras, świeczki na symbolicznych grobach poległych, orkiestrę wojskową, Dzień Weterana. Mogłaby założyć nowe Lacjum, wszyscy byliby z niej dumni.

 

Sen nie nadchodzi. Nie ma spoczynku dla prawych. Po kwaterach obijają się oficerowie wracający z wieczornej wachty. Gdy kroki cichną, Kendra wychyla się ze swojej koi. Przy stole siedzi Starbuck, opierając ciężko czoło na dłoni.

 

— Nie możesz spać?

 

— Nie zauważyłam cię tam, Shaw.

 

— Chcesz iść pobiegać?

 

— Jasne. O ile nie będzie to trwało dziesięć lat.

 

— Zabawne.

 

Kto wie. Wkładają buty do biegania i szorty. Na korytarzach już prawie nikogo nie ma. Starbuck znowu ma ten błysk w oku, który nie zapowiada niczego dobrego. Nie mają czego się bać.

 

Tak mogłoby być.

  


* * *

[1] Wergiliusz, _Eneida_ , ks. I, w tłum. T. Karyłowskiego.


End file.
